Candidatos a hokage
by Angron11
Summary: Tras abdicar el sexto hokage en el puesto, el consejo de la aldea se reúne y propone a dos candidatos para séptimo hokage, un grandísimo honor que al parecer recaerá sobre el matrimonio uzumaki, porque son las dos opciones. Pero... ¿como se lo tomaran? ¿Afectará a su relación?. NaruSaku. Universo KnK.
1. Las apariencias engañan

La elección del Hokage

Capitulo 1: ¿Quién quiere ser hokage?

-Aaaaaaaaaa- Personaje hablando

- _Aaaaaaaaaa_ \- personaje pensando

- **Aaaaaaaaaa** \- Invocacion/Bijuu/inner sakura hablando

- ** _Aaaaaaaaaa_** \- Invocacion/Bijuu/inner sakura pensando

Renuncia de derechos: esta obra se hace sin animo de lucro, y obviamente Naruto y sus personajes pertecen a kishimoto. Yo solo escribo esta historia. NO AUTORIZO EL PLAGIO DE LA MISMA.

* * *

Naruto y Sakura salieron del consejo con formalidad, y se dirigieron de inmediato a casa para digerir lo que había ocurrido. Hace relativamente pocos días, y sólo gracias a que gozaban de información privilegiada por ser ex alumnos y amigos cercanos del hokage, Kakashi Hatake, habían recibido la información de que el peliplateado planeaba jubilarse, después de casi una década en el cargo. Cualquiera pensaría que fue poco tiempo de trabajo, pero realmente el ninja copia había aguantado como un auténtico héroe más que la media de sus predecesores. Si se excluía el caso de Hashirama Senju, que gozaba de tal vitalidad y poder que era casi imposible destituirle sin que se muriese; y de Hiruzen Sarutobi, al que las guerras y la muerte de su sucesor le habían atado al puesto hasta su asesinato a manos de orochimaru, los kage no solían permanecer en el cargo más de un lustro, como se podía ver analizando los mandatos de Tobirama Senju, Tsunade, o incluso de Minato namikaze, que murió a los pocos días de asumir su cargo. Así que a nadie le extrañaba la abdicación del dirigente, y el consejo se hallaba preparado para tal eventualidad.

Tras reunir a los portavoces de los principales clanes civiles y ninja, el ninja de la máscara anunció su propósito de renunciar y pasar el testigo a la siguiente generación, y el consejo de inmediato propuso una serie de candidatos. No podía ser un cualquiera el hokage, eso estaba claro: fuera de los requisitos del rango jounin y lealtad probada a la hoja, se exigía de un candidato a hokage un poder inmenso, una disciplina férrea, una conducta ejemplar y, por desgracia, una paciencia infinita con el papeleo. Así que la lista era reducida, aunque fuerte: a pesar de prescindir de grandes shinobi como Sasuke uchiha (por su pasado truculento) o Konohamaru Sarutobi (por ser más una promesa de futuro), en la lista destacaban shinobi también impresionantes como Shikamaru nara, el gran estratega de Konoha con años de experiencia como asistente del sexto hokage a sus espaldas; Kiba Inuzuka, el mejor rastreador de la aldea; o Hiashi hyuuga, el eterno aspirante con el factor a favor de su veteranía. Pero todos esos candidatos no eran más que politiqueo, paja para rellenar una lista que quedaría desangelada si sólo contuviese los auténticos candidatos a ese puesto: por un lado, Naruto Uzumaki, el sannin, el héroe de la guerra, el salvador del mundo y jinchuriki de Kurama no kiuby; y por otro Sakura Uzumaki, la discípula de la gran Tsunade, la mejor ninja médico del mundo y superviviente de la batalla contra la diosa kaguya. Dos candidatos ideales para el puesto, auténticos portentos del mundo shinobi, el consejo estaba seguro de que con cualquiera de ellos la aldea estaría en buenas manos.

Y así se dejó entrever en la reunión del consejo, mientras el matrimonio recibía la gran noticia con honra y a la vez con preocupación. Menos mal que esa reunión del consejo tenía carácter preliminar y gozarían de un mes para organizarse, porque si no el órgano dirigente de Konoha habría sido testigo de un conflicto entre dos shinobi legendarios por su testarudez, dos ninja que tenían claro su objetivo pero que veían que su pareja podría ponerlo difícil. Así que, cuando concluyó la reunión y se les citó para dentro de un mes, ellos abandonaron el lugar en una tensa calma, dirigiéndose de vez en cuando miradas furtivas de la que atravesaban las calles llenas de gente. Gente que les contemplaba con admiración, no en vano eran la pareja más querida de Konoha. La ojijade decidió romper el hielo.

-Cariño, he estado pensando sobre nuestra propuesta para hokage.- dijo, dirigiéndole una sonrisa tierna, esperando con ello ablandarle y que su plan funcionase.- sé que siempre ha sido tu sueño ser hokage, dirigir esta aldea como su mejor shinobi, así que he decidido renunciar a estar en la lista y apoyarte para lograr tu sueño. Lo que sea por el amor de mi vida.- concluyó con tono meloso, clavando sus orbes jade en el uzumaki.

-Sobre eso…- contestó el ojiazul, fijando sus zafiros en los orbes de su mujer mientras se rascaba la nuca.- yo también he estado pensando, y, a pesar de que es mi sueño desde niño, no quiero inmiscuirme en tu carrera. Eres la mejor kunoichi del mundo, imagínate lo brillante que quedaría este ascenso en tu historia. Renunciaré a mi nombramiento por tu felicidad, lo que sea por la madre de mis hijos.- declaró mientras la apartaba un mechón de ese bellísimo cabello rosado de su rostro con ternura.

La gente que de refilón oía esa conversación prácticamente se derretía ante la ternura y el amor que desprendía esa conversación de la pareja uzumaki. Cada uno estaba dispuesto a renunciar al grandísimo honor de ser nombrado hokage por el bien del otro, sacrificar ese gran honor por su familia. Las mujeres contemplaban a la uzumaki con envidia, los hombres con respeto, y todos, absolutamente todos, con una admiración sin comparación por ese matrimonio. Y, a pesar de que no se equivocaban en cuanto al amor que profesaban, y que nueve de cada diez veces la conversación realmente sería tan tierna, hoy no era así. Ambos se miraron a los ojos tras decir esas palabras, primero con sorpresa y después entrecerrandolos disimuladamente con sospecha, sabiendo lo que significaba esa reacción del otro. Ambos querían lo mismo y habían ideado exactamente el mismo plan: renunciar a su nombramiento y asegurarse de que el otro aceptase.

Porque ninguno de los dos quería ser hokage. No es que no apreciasen ese honor, pero sabían lo que acompañaba al cargo, una inmensa cantidad de trabajo y la obligación de renunciar a sus actuales vidas profesionales para ponerse tras una mesa de despacho. El uzumaki, a pesar de que durante su infancia había proclamado a los cuatro vientos que algún día sería hokage, con el tiempo (y sobre todo, con madurez) había visto que ese cargo no era sólo ser reconocido por todos y darles charlas motivadoras a los jóvenes mientras hacía jutsus increíbles, era un cargo esencialmente burocrático que agotaba mentalmente a su ocupante. Sin contar que el ya tenía ese reconocimiento de la aldea y esa posibilidad de motivar mientras hacía jutsus increíbles sin llevar ese ridículo sombrero, no en vano era un maldito héroe mundial, y estaba muy contento con su cargo de sensei. Sakura, en cambio, había llegado a esa conclusión muchísimo antes, por algo era la más lista de la pareja (aunque su marido cada vez se le acercaba más…), sólo había que ver lo poco que duraban en el cargo los dirigentes y sus miradas cansadas para apreciar que no era un trabajo agradable. Sin olvidar que ella se había labrado una gran fama en el ámbito que constituía su vocación, la medicina, y no quería renunciar a seguir investigando y curando bajo ningún concepto. Todavía recordaba a su maestra, Tsunade Senju, gastando sus tiempos libres en alcoholizarse para liberar la tensión acumulada todo el día, sin apenas poder pisar el hospital.

Cualquiera diría que la solución era simple: renunciar ambos, pero sólo había que ver cómo les admiraban en esa aldea para saber el desánimo que traería que sus dos principales héroes huyesen del cargo como de la peste. Sin contar el deshonor para su familia, y la decepción de sus hijos… Así que ahí estaban ambos, andando de la mano como si nada pasase, pero dirigiéndose de vez en cuando miradas desafiantes. Si hubiese estado presente alguno de los amigos cercanos de la pareja, como Ino o Sai, ya habrían caído en la cuenta de que la conversación estaba siendo edulcorada de cara a la galería gracias a la cantidad de apelativos cariñosos que estaba usando el matrimonio uzumaki, apelativos que sólo usaban cuando querían que el otro hiciese algo por el o ella. En la vida cotidiana, ni el rubio ni la pelirrosada eran capaces de ser tan cursis.

-" _maldito baka, tú no me cargas este muerto_ "- pensó con furia la pelirrosada, para luego redoblar su asalto.- pero mi amor, ¿Cómo vas a renunciar a tu sueño por mi? Piensa en la cantidad de "bakas imprudentes que tienen que asumir las consecuencias de sus horas y horas chillando que quieren ser hokage" que inspirarás cuando accedas al cargo.- declaró, recalcando con cierta fiereza ese velado reproche, del que se dio cuenta el ojiazul al instante, por supuesto. Ya desde antes de casarse se conocían lo suficiente para saber "leer entre líneas".

-" _Ahhh no, tú no te libras_ "- pensó con determinación el rubio, para después contraatacar.- tesoro, ¿pero no ves lo bonito de la historia? Imagínate la cantidad de "niñas de la academia procedentes de clanes civiles que se jactaban de ser mucho más listas que el resto sin parar de recordárselo a sus compañeros" que querrán seguir tu ejemplo cuando seas nombrada hokage.- contestó con sagacidad el ojiazul, devolviendo el reproche con clase.

-" _Touché Naruto…_ "- reconoció la kunoichi, mientras ideaba un nuevo ataque.- no Naruto, la historia será mucho más bonita contigo, podrás continuar el legado de tu padre y guiar a la aldea. Seguro que es lo que mi admirado suegro habría querido…- repuso la pelirrosada, mientras miraba al suelo y adoptaba un ligero mohín que sabía que a Naruto le parecía adorable. A ver si así cedía…

-" _Muy lista… y encima poniendo esa carita… eres más peligrosa que kaguya, Sakura chan…_ "- concedió el uzumaki, mientras hacía lo que mejor sabía hacer: adaptarse y sobrevivir.- Sakura chan, una vez un sabio dijo que es mejor abrir tu propio camino que seguir el de otros. Mi familia ya tuvo su momento, ahora es la hora de que la familia Haruno entre en los libros de historia. Imagínate lo feliz que será tu madre…- contraatacó el rubio, mientras pegaba su frente a la de su esposa y le dirigía una mirada de cachorrito con esos ojos azules, un gesto que sabía que ella amaba con locura y que en más de una ocasión le libró de comer uno de los platos cardiosaludables que le preparaba de vez en cuando su esposa en favor de su amado ramen.

-" _Uuuhhhh, sacando a mi madre en la conversación, que ruin… aunque yo he sacado a su padre… y esa carita, con esos ojitos y esos bigotes, mira que es tiern… NO SAKURA, céntrate y no caigas en las redes de este chantajista._ " Mi madre también sería muy feliz si su hija fuese esposa del hokage, sinceramente…

-" _El_ _ **Hoki sa reta koinu no gaikan no jutsu (jutsu de mirada de cachorro abandonado)**_ _está funcionando, ¡vamos con todo!_ " ¿Y tu otra madre, Tsunade oba chan? ¿No quieres honrar su legado? Seguro que estará orgullosa de que su alumna también la supere en la dirección de la aldea.

-" _No cuela amor mío, yo también sé jugar a este juego_ ".- pensó la ojijade mientras se reponía para recuperar terreno.- Pero, mi cielo, ¿Y la profecía? Eres el niño que salvará el mundo, ¿Cómo lo harás siendo sólo sensei? Desde el despacho de hokage podrás hacerlo mucho mejor, Jiraiya sama te diría lo mismo que yo… además, con lo guapo que estaría un sannin legendario como tú con esa capa…- comentó la kunoichi con un tono de fingida inocencia mientras se acurrucaba un poco en los brazos de su ahora a la defensiva esposo y le acariciaba el pecho aprovechando que nadie miraba.

-" _Joder, me está pillando ahora… y lo de Jiraiya… eso ha sido un golpe bajo… si incluso lo ha llamado por su nombre y no como pervertido…_ ".- se le pasó por la cabeza al uzumaki, mientras el olor a flores del acondicionador de su esposa embriagaba sus fosas nasales. Además, ese tono… ese tono le hacía temblar las rodillas. Tanto por el toque inocente como por lo fingido que sabía que era, no en vano estaba casado con una mujer famosa por reventar en pedazos un ala entera del hospital en un arranque de celos cuando eran novios... Pero debía de ser fuerte.- Tesoro, no creo que sea merecedor de ese puesto, apenas fui jounin a los veinte cuando tú lo lograste casi tres años antes… creo que estarías más cualificada…

-" _¿ahora me vas a venir con esas? ¡Si eres sannin de facto desde hace más de década y media!_ "- chilló por dentro Sakura mientras por fuera conservaba su sonrisa dulce y andaba junto a su esposo abrazando su pecho, dejando que este la rodease sus hombros con su fuerte brazo.- pero fuiste gennin por meros asuntos burocráticos mi amor, dime tú qué gennin podría vencer a un dios en combate singular… estás capacitado más que de sobra.

Pronto llegaron a la entrada del complejo uzumaki, hogar de la feliz pareja. Una gran residencia de madera y piedra de dos plantas, desván, sótano y un amplio jardín, con un elegante pórtico en la entrada con figuras de sapos y babosas grabados y presidido por un gigantesco zorro de nueve colas en la parte superior y una bella puerta roja de madera con un felpudo de bienvenida bastante gracioso que decía "república independiente uzumaki", cortesía de su hija menor. La casa era preciosa, la envidia de todo el vecindario, y todo el mobiliario lo habían elegido entre los dos: Sakura evitaba que la imaginación de Naruto se descontrolase y aportaba un toque organizado y práctico al hogar, mientras que el uzumaki se encargaba de esos detalles que lo hacían especial, como el pórtico, regalo de aniversario del uzumaki a su esposa (aunque esta sospechaba que le había ayudado Yamato). Luego, sus cuatro retoños se habían encargado de redecorarlo y acabar por convertirlo en un lugar cálido y acogedor donde reinaba un agradable caos. El matrimonio estaba deseando entrar para ver a sus hijos, pero antes debían de solventar esta conversación. Como prometieron nada más mudarse allí, "el trabajo siempre se queda fuera".

-Sakura chan, te seré sincero: no quiero ser hokage.- confesó el rubio con seriedad, pero sin dejar de soltar las manos de su esposa para remarcarla que no quería discutir con ella, que lo decía con ánimo de llegar a un entendimiento.

-Pero Naruto, nos han propuesto, no tenemos otra…- recalcó la ojijade mientras se aproximaba un poco al uzumaki.- además, yo tampoco quiero serlo, estoy muy contenta en el hospital…

-¿y te crees que yo no lo estoy como sensei? Este año llegan nuevos alumnos y hay algunos muy prometedores… además, ya sabes que odio el papeleo, a mí me gusta el aire libre… ¿has visto a Kakashi sensei? Prácticamente estaba llorando de felicidad mientras anunciaba su jubilación…

-pues ya me dirás que hacemos… no podemos renunciar los dos, sería un desastre…- contestó la ojijade, para luego volver a acurrucarse en los brazos del uzumaki, esta vez más por sentirse segura y expresarle que era importante para ella que lo hiciese que por chantajearle.- Cariño, por favor… acéptalo tú…

-Joder Sakura chan, sabes que no quiero, no me obligues… lo siento, pero no puedo. Dejemos que ellos decidan y prometamos que el uno apoyará al otro, ¿vale?

Sakura iba a insistir, pero vio que en ese momento no podría rascar más. Tenía que darle tiempo y pensar un plan. Entraron en el hogar uzumaki tomados de la mano y fueron recibidos por sus cuatro hijos: Shio, la mayor, una bella niña de ojos violetas y pelo rojo como su abuela paterna (salvo por las marcas zorrunas heredadas de su padre) de nueve años de edad, estaba haciendo sus deberes de la academia, como una kunoichi aplicada que era (según sus propias palabras); mientras Katsumi, una niña de ocho años de pelo rubio, ojos verdes como su madre y esas características marcas en las mejillas, jugaba con su gemelo, Shinachiku, que con paciencia aguantaba como su hermana le mangoneaba y ordenaba. Y la pequeña del hogar, Hanami, una angelical niña de seis años de pelo rosa y ojos azules como su padre, corrió a saltar en brazos de su padre, al cual adoraba con locura. Era un hogar idílico el que había organizado el matrimonio, y seguiría así eternamente, de eso estaba segura la pelirrosada. Pero antes había algo importante que hacer: evitar acabar de hokage. Y un plan comenzó a urdirse en su mente. Sólo tenía que jugar bien sus cartas y no tener piedad. Y hacer de tripas corazón, porque a ella también le costaría…

* * *

 **Bueno, primer capítulo de la serie de dos terminado. Queria hacer un oneshot de estos desde hacía tiempo, pero todos me encajaban en Kitsune no Kibo y acababan ahí. Pero este en cambio puedo publicarlo sin problemas. Os gusto el giro de la conversación entre los dos? Quién iba a pensar que la pelea iba a ser por EVITAR ser hokage XD se me ocurrió hace nada y me dije "vamos a publicarlo", y me ha quedado tan largo que haré dos episodios.**

 **¿cuál será el plan de Sakura? ¿Estará Naruto preparado?**

 **pd: no es adorable la familia uzumaki? :D**

 **editado para separar un poco más los párrafos!**


	2. Lisistrata

Capítulo 2: Lisistrata.

 **Buenas! Aquí El Segundo y último capítulo de este NaruSaku. Corrijo una errata del anterior: la hija pequeña es Hanami, no natsumi (ni siquiera se en que estaba pensando al escribirlo). En el anterior tuvimos un duelo igualado marido y mujer, hoy sin embargo... ya veréis xD**

 **Barbsalfonsini** : ya sabía yo que os gustaría, me parece cómico que ambos se crean más listos que el otro XD y es un cargo muy sacrificado, sólo hay que ver la montaña de papeles que siempre hay en esa mesa. Espero que te guste el final!

 **adrit126:** a mi tb me hizo gracia cuando se me ocurrió XD si lo piensas, nunca has visto a absolutamente nadie sonreír sentado en ese despacho, es lógico que no quieran XD

* * *

-Aaaaaaaaaa- Personaje hablando

- _Aaaaaaaaaa_ \- personaje pensando

- **Aaaaaaaaaa** \- Invocacion/Bijuu/inner sakura hablando

- _ **Aaaaaaaaaa**_ \- Invocacion/Bijuu/inner sakura pensando

Renuncia de derechos: esta obra se hace sin animo de lucro, y obviamente Naruto y sus personajes pertecen a kishimoto. Yo solo escribo esta historia. NO AUTORIZO EL PLAGIO DE LA MISMA.

* * *

Los días fueron pasando, acercándose cada vez más la fecha de la elección por el consejo, y no parecía querer ceder ninguno de los uzumaki. El resto de candidatos, obviamente, se habían excusado por diversos motivos, quedando solo ellos dos como opciones. Naruto sinceramente esperaba que su esposa intentase algo, o volviese a sacar el tema, pero al parecer no era esa su intención. Estaba igual que siempre, cariñosa, atenta, profesional en su trabajo… las rutinas de ambos seguían igual, y sólo había una cosa que intranquilizaba al uzumaki rubio: la falta de sexo.

Desde que se fueron a vivir juntos, la pareja no había desperdiciado ni una ocasión para demostrarse el uno al otro lo mucho que se querían, lo hacían mínimo una vez al día cuando no tenían hijos. Incluso después de tenerlos no faltaban los encuentros furtivos entre semana tras dejar a los vástagos uzumaki con los padres de ella, o con la tia Karin o la tia Ino. Por parte del ojiazul era previsible: Naruto siempre había sido una persona muy activa, vivaz, y sus casi infinitas reservas de chakra y su amor por ese pelo rosa no hacían sino aumentar aún más sus ansias de poseer a la mujer de sus sueños cada segundo. Pero por parte de Sakura sorprendió a propios y extraños que le siguiese el ritmo: siempre había sido una mujer un tanto aséptica y recatada en esos aspectos, sólo había que ver cómo se sonrojaba o enfadaba cuando su mejor amiga del clan yamanaka sacaba el tema del sexo a relucir. Pero, desde que Naruto la introdujo en ese mundo, la ojijade no había perdido comba nunca: Naruto despertaba en ella un lado oscuro, casi animal, que, combinado con esas ganas de imponer su autoridad debido a su fuerte carácter, dio como resultado que el matrimonio uzumaki tuviese que mudarse al complejo propiedad de los difuntos padres de Naruto para evitar las continuas quejas por ruido de los vecinos de los apartamentos de ambos.

Y por eso el ojiazul estaba extrañado: ya iban casi tres semanas sin nada de sexo, ni tan siquiera un acercamiento por parte de ella. Naruto sólo vio un cambio más en su rutina a parte de ese: Sakura se pasaba los ratos libres leyendo un antiguo libro de cubierta verde suave que había sacado de la biblioteca, "Lisistrata". ¿Que estaba pasando? ¿Y que demonios era lisistrata? Ese día, después de llegar Naruto de trabajar con sus labores de jounin sensei, se encontró a su hija mayor, Shio, leyendo un tomo sobre chakra en el sofá, mientras que su madre leía su dichoso librito verde al lado de ella con la misma mueca de concentración. Algo impaciente por averiguar qué pasaba, el ojiazul se dirigió a su hija y a su esposa y, tras besar el cabello rojo de su primogénita, que estaba absorta en su lectura, se dirigió a su esposa.

-Hola cariño, ya estoy en casa.- declaró mientras besaba su frente, buscando atención. Su mujer, sin embargo, no se levantó del sillón, sólo le dirigió una suave sonrisa.

-Ya veo, ¿Qué tal el trabajo?- preguntó con sincero interés. Naruto no sabía si sentirse extrañado, temeroso, contento… esas reacciones eran raras.

-Bi… bien, ¿tú que tal? ¿Algo interesante?- inquirió el rubio, dirigiendo inconscientemente una mirada al maldito librito que le robaba la atención de su mujer, acto que no pasó desapercibido para la pelirrosada.

-No mucho, últimamente tengo mucho papeleo.- contestó con una sonrisa maliciosa que hizo tragar grueso a Naruto, para luego volver a su libro como si nada.

Vale, estaba claro que estaba enfadada. O no, y sólo era estrés… joder, que difícil era comprender a las mujeres. Fuese como fuese, si ya de por sí esto intranquilizaba al uzumaki, su abstinencia sexual surgida misteriosamente no le ayudaba a calmarse. Maldita sea, como odiaba los periodos de paz, en guerra tendría más cosas en las que pensar, pero ahora solo pensaba en una cosa. Su mujer. Sonriéndole. Y, si era posible, en la cama y en horizontal. Por suerte, años y años de noviazgo y matrimonio le habían enseñado que el corazón de Sakura tenía caminos empinados, pero una vez que los conocías eran muy fáciles de transitar. Sólo tuvo que pedirle un favor a su prima y pudo tener a los niños fuera para esa noche, y otro a ino para que cubriese cualquier eventualidad del hospital que pudiese tener su mujer y así poder prepararla una sorpresa especial. Flores, champán, una buena cena, y los dos juntos a la luz de las velas. Naruto, si había que destacar alguna de sus cualidades como pareja, era detallista.

Sakura, tras recibir una invitación muy sugerente por parte de su esposo para esa noche, sonrió con ternura en su despacho del hospital, como una colegiala enamorada. Ese baka volvía a esforzarse por tenerla feliz, y eso le daban ganas de ir inmediatamente donde estuviese y recompensarle como se merecía. No iba a negar que la abstinencia sexual, si bien estaba causando estragos en la calma y sosiego de su esposo, en ella estaba provocando sentimientos similares. Añoraba el contacto con su marido, sentirlo con ella de forma íntima, que acariciase su piel y la besase con pasión. Se había hecho adicta a esas caricias de su Naruto desde que las probó por primera vez, y se podía decir que el estar sin sexo era un castigo para ambos, no sólo para él. Pero era esencial para su plan que así fuese y que apretase los dientes hasta el final. Su esposo era un rival astuto y muy sagaz, no podía vencerlo sin jugar sucio… pero a inteligencia no le iba a ganar nadie a la kunoichi. Tenía un objetivo, que su esposo aceptase el puesto de hokage, y para ello necesitaba un Naruto sin el pleno uso de sus facultades.

Cualquiera pensaría que lo hacía por motivos egoístas, y en parte tenía razón, pero también había otro motivo oculto: De verdad creía que su marido debía de ser hokage. Al principio, cuando gritaba como un energúmeno a los cuatro vientos que sería hokage en la academia, la ojijade tenía claro que no estaba hecho para el cargo: no tenía disciplina, carecía de concentración, de conocimientos básicos, de madurez… pero, con el tiempo, todos esos fallos desaparecieron, dejando una gran virtud presente, una voluntad de hierro unida a un corazón de oro y un poder casi eterno. Un potencial casi infinito para hacer el bien. Y ese potencial necesitaba de una posición de poder para lograr cambiar el mundo a mejor. Naruto uzumaki, el amor de su vida, tenía la gran cualidad de cambiar las vidas de quienes le rodeaban a mejor (sólo había que ver a Sakura con esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja pensando en él ahora mismo), imagínate lo que podría hacer si le rodeaban todas las naciones shinobi. Ella podría cumplir con ese trabajo, y estaba convencida de que lo haría bien, pero no tan bien como su esposo, el héroe de la cuarta guerra shinobi. El problema era que su marido le había visto las orejas al lobo durante el gobierno de Kakashi, y ahora huía del cargo como de la peste, así que había que… "ablandarle" antes de hacerle entrar en razón.

Llegó al hogar uzumaki esa noche ya con un ligero maquillaje en su rostro (básicamente una línea de ojos para resaltar su color verde, un poco de color en las mejillas y un pinta labios suave) y su mejor vestido (uno de color vino con detalles negros y algo de escote que sabía que volvía loco al uzumaki), y abrió la puerta para encontrarse el hall iluminado con la tenue luz de las velas y un camino hecho con pétalos de cerezo hacia el salón, donde se encontraba el uzumaki vestido impecablemente con una camisa blanca y unos elegantes pantalones azul marino junto a una mesa adornada con varios platos visiblemente apetecibles. Seguramente el baka se había pasado la tarde cocinando, era el que mejor cocinaba de los dos, fruto de haber vivido toda su vida sólo. La ojijade tuvo que emplear toda su fuerza de voluntad para que la sonrisa con un ligero rubor que le regaló al uzumaki no se convirtiese en un salto sobre su fuerte torso para que la llevase al dormitorio y la hiciese suya toda la noche. Se sentaron ambos con un ligero sonrojo en sus rostros, como si fuesen dos adolescentes en su primera cita, y comenzaron a degustar los platos en medio de una amena charla. Entre ellos no existían los silencios incómodos ni el miedo a meter la pata, antes de ser novios fueron mejores amigos, y se conocían a la perfección. Tras terminar con una langosta que estaba perfecta, a juicio de la pelirrosada, el rubio decidió pasar al ataque.

-Sakura chan… ¿te pasa algo últimamente conmigo? ¿He hecho algo mal?- preguntó el rubio con un tono de preocupación.

-¿algo contigo?- preguntó con desconcierto la ojijade. Una cosa era ejercer un poco de presión con su plan y otra muy distinta era angustiar a su esposo, al padre de sus hijos. De eso nada. Le tomó la mano con ternura desde su asiento.- Cariño, no pasa nada malo, no te preocupes.

-Es que… últimamente te noto distante… y hace mucho que no… ya sabes…

-Ah… si… lo siento cariño, no es culpa tuya… es que estoy bastante estresada últimamente en el trabajo…

-¿Y eso? Quizás pueda ayudarte…- ofreció el ojiazul, sinceramente interesado porque su esposa estuviese bien.

-verás…- comenzó a exponer Sakura, iniciando el último paso de su plan maestro.- es que últimamente he tenido que ampliar trabajo en el hospital, dejarlo todo preparado por si me eligen hokage… no quiero que mi sucesor se encuentre un puesto caótico si es que tengo que dejarlo… y claro, es bastante duro, llegó bastante cansada y solo puedo dormir y leer… lo siento si te he hecho sentir mal.- se disculpó la kunoichi mientras su esposo le tomaba la mano con más fuerza.

-Cariño, no tienes que esforzarte tanto. Ya se verá que hacemos si sales elegida…- contestó con algo de culpa el uzumaki a su esposa. Él podría evitar eso…

-Lo sé, pero quiero de veras adelantarlo… y eso sin contar que si me dan el cargo sería muchísimo peor…- aquí Naruto tragó con terror, ¿peor que estar tres semanas sin disfrutar de su diosa de cabello rosado?- ten en cuenta que es un trabajo muy exigente y me absorberá en muchas ocasiones todo el día… no tengo la vitalidad o la habilidad de hacer clones que tienen otros…- dejó caer la kunoichi, cerrando ya definitivamente la trampa. Naruto, aunque tarde, se dio cuenta de hacia dónde iba la conversación y frunció el ceño.

-Un momento… tú estás haciendo esto para obligarme a aceptar el cargo. ¡Me chantajeas con sexo!.- se quejó un enfurruñado uzumaki, arrancándole una mueca divertida a la ojijade. Parecía un niño de treinta años al que le habían quitado su juguete favorito en ese momento.

-Amor mío…- dijo Sakura con un tono suave, mientras se levantaba de la silla y se dirigía a su marido, que miraba para otro lado con ese ceño fruncido.- No te estoy chantajeando con sexo.- declaró, mientras rodeaba el cuello del uzumaki con sus brazos y se sentaba en sus rodillas, notando la obvia erección del susodicho todo sea de paso. La ojijade tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no excitarse ella también al sentirlo.- sólo te digo la verdad: yo podré cumplir y atender a mi familia como buenamente pueda, sobre todo teniéndote a mi lado; pero no lo haré tan bien como tú. Tienes la energía de cien hombres, lo sé bien.- proclamó en un suave susurro esto último al oído del rubio, erizándole el vello.- si tú lo aceptases nuestra vida en familia no se vería tan afectada como si yo lo hiciese.- concluyó, mirándole a los ojos fijamente. Jade contra zafiro, otra vez en liza.

- **¡Cachorro!** \- bramó un aterrado kurama desde el interior del rubio. El Kitsune quería evitar como fuese que el uzumaki aceptase, eso significaría que sus cacerías y batallas se reducirían drásticamente.- **¡no te dejes manipular, que nos encierras detrás de una silla para siempre! ¡te lo digo por experiencia, que estuve sellado en la esposa de un hokage!**

-Lo…- repuso el ojiazul, notando su voluntad ceder por segundos.- lo dices para que acepte, tú también eres una kunoichi excepcional…

- **Bragazas…** \- respondió el nueve colas mientras rumiaba la derrota. Ese demonio de pelo rosa era demasiado astuta…

-Lo sé.- se enorgulleció la médico.- y estoy casada con un shinobi aún mejor.- declaró, mientras jugaba con las marcas zorrunas de su esposo, arrancándole una sonrisa.- un shinobi que ayudará a muchísima gente desde ese despacho. Además… - comentó con un tono muy sugerente mientras se aproximaba a la oreja del rubio, que incluso contuvo la respiración.- ¿no te he hablado nunca de la erótica del poder? No te imaginas las ganas que tengo de hacértelo con esa capa puesta…- concluyó, mordiendo suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja del uzumaki y poniendo el último clavo en el ataúd de la determinación del jinchuriki.

Naruto descendió con su mano derecha hacia los muslos de la pelirrosada y acarició levemente su ropa interior a través del hueco de la falta de su vestido aprovechando la posición de ambos. Estaba sumamente húmeda. Ya de por sí, el uzumaki la encendía a diez mil por hora. Pero sólo el imaginársele con uniforme… digamos que esa noche ninguno de los dos durmió, y al día siguiente tampoco fueron a trabajar. Tenían muchísimo tiempo que recuperar. Ambos. Y a la mañana siguiente a la siguiente, la uzumaki presentó acompañada de su esposo su renuncia, dejando a Naruto como el candidato elegido en la reunión del consejo. No todo fue color de rosa, por supuesto, la médico le dejó claro a su esposo que su familia estaba como mínimo al mismo nivel que su puesto de hokage y que no iba a permitirle descuidarse. Es más, sólo podía cenar fuera en ocasiones excepcionales, como una guerra mundial o la resurrección del juubi, el resto de veces la cena se servía a las nueve y sus hijos y ella le estarían esperando. No es que Naruto tuviese pensado hacer otra cosa, adoraba estar con su familia, y tampoco era buena idea enfadar a las féminas uzumaki, que mostraban todas un carácter capaz de derruir la torre hokage hasta los cimientos.

En fin, que Naruto fue nombrado hokage, tomando posesión con su pequeña Hanami en brazos y sus otros tres hijos, acompañando a una enorgullecida Sakura, escoltándole, dando inicio a una nueva era dorada en la historia de la aldea de la hoja. Aunque no todo fueron celebraciones: tras su primer día de papeleo, con su cerebro a punto de estallar, el rubio se prometió a si mismo que mandaría requisar y quemar cada copia de ese diabólico libro de cubierta verde que leía su esposa, estando convencido de que había sido determinante a la hora de convencerle. Pero no era nada que no se evaporase como agua al sol cuando llegó a casa de noche y se encontró a su diosa de piel nívea tumbada de forma sugerente en la cama e iluminada por la luz de las velas, con un elegante picardías de encaje negro que resaltaba esos pechos que le volvían loco y ese trasero escultural y ese pelo rosado largo regando las sábanas blancas de su dormitorio.

-He dejado a los niños con Ino…- comentó con tranquilidad, sin quitar esos orbes verdes brillantes por el deseo de un obviamente excitado uzumaki. Mordiéndose sensualmente su carnoso labio inferior, continuó hablando.- dígame, ¿en qué puedo servirle… hokage sama?

* * *

 **Y final. Me ha gustado escribir mi primera historia corta sobre mi pareja favorita, y dar mi versión de la familia uzumaki. Como veis, el quererse no está reñido con ser un poco egoísta, y al final el rubio acabó cediendo ante los encantos de su gran debilidad. El libro de lisistrata existe, y Si buscáis en google veréis su argumento y entenderéis totalmente el plan de Sakura. Que le vamos a hacer, es una desgracia ser hombre y estar enamorado, nos manejáis como queréis. Aunque la recompensa... creo que Naruto sale contento.**

 **espero que os guste, seguiré con el final de "A La Luz", que es un NaruSãra y con Kitsune no Kibo, mi obra principal. Y seguramente, en un futuro no muy lejano, haya más de estos dos por aquí. Un saludo!**


End file.
